


Beautiful Angel

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Drunk Sex, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, Smutt, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: "I need you inside me, Alexander.""Me... inside you? I thought you wouldn't like that?""What? Why would you think that?""Because you always make love to me, Magnus.""Yes, because that's how you like it.""Said who?"This is what happens when you don't talk! A lack of communication has our boys missing out.Until Magnus gets drunk enough to ask for it.





	Beautiful Angel

“I told you people watching would be fun,” Alec chuckled, pulling Magnus through the front door of the loft and kicking the door closed as he pulled Magnus closer. He skimmed his nose up Magnus’ neck, inhaling the scent of Sandalwood and Magnus and Whiskey, it was a heady combination.

 

“That it was, Malaikat,” Magnus said, burying his fingers in the lapels of Alec’s coat as he tilted his head, his eyelids fluttering when Alec’s lips replaced his nose. “But I still say we could have portalled, it would have been faster.” 

 

“No! No drunk portaling,” Alec said between kisses, grinning into the skin of Magnus’ neck when Magnus pressed against him. “The subway is a perfectly acceptable way to get home,” he said, his hands bunching in Magnus’ jacket at the small of his back to pull him closer.

 

Magnus turned his head when Alec’s lips found his jaw, his breath coming faster with every searing kiss that got closer to his lips. His fingers tightened their hold on Alec’s coat, sliding it over his shoulders and down his arms when Alec reached his lips.

 

Alec kissed the corners of Magnus’ lips, grinning as he traced the edges, pulling back with a gleam in his eyes every time Magnus tried to deepen it. He heard his jacket hit the floor a second before he pulled Magnus’ jacket off, letting it fall as he claimed Magnus’ lips fully.

 

The feeling of Magnus’ fingers sliding into his hair, of Magnus’ thumb, brushing his cheek had Alec’s hands sliding back around Magnus’ back, playing with the material of his shirt to tug it from the waistband of Magnus’ pants.

 

Magnus opened up, his breath gasping out when Alec’s hands slid into the waistband of his pants to cup his ass. He pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth, his hips rolling slightly when Alec’s hands, on his ass, pulled him closer.

 

The taste of whiskey on Magnus’ tongue had Alec’s head spinning, the combination of the taste and Magnus’ kiss stealing his breath and making his knees weak. He gripped Magnus’ ass tighter as he started walking them backwards, heading for the bedroom.

 

Magnus’ breath exploded out of him when his back hit the bedroom doorframe. He broke the kiss, breathing hard as Alec began to explore his neck again. He couldn’t stop the hitch of his leg when Alec pressed him into the wood, his leg sliding up the outside of Alec’s thigh and hitching higher when Alec’s hips rolled into him.

 

Alec pulled one of his hands out of Magnus’ pants to grip Magnus’ thigh as he licked into the hollow beneath Magnus’ Adam's apple. He slid his hand under Magnus’ thigh, wrapping his long fingers beneath it and hitched Magnus’ leg higher as he started grinding forward. The friction was exquisite. 

 

“You should drink whiskey more often, Alexander,” Magnus murmured breathlessly as he rolled his hips once more. He tilted his head further back, resting it on against the wood when he could barely hold it up. “It makes you hot for it, doesn’t it?”

 

“You make me hot for it,” Alec muttered as he trailed his lips across Magnus’ collarbone. He licked at the skin before blowing a cool breath over the spot, doing it again and again.

 

Alec’s breath on his collarbone and the tight grip on his thigh had Magnus losing his head. He swept his hand down Alec’s back and tugged at the hem of Alec’s grey v-neck sweater, sliding his fingertips over Alec’s hips and ribcage as he removed it and tossed it away.

 

Spinning them and pressing Alec into the wood of the doorframe, Magnus bent and pressed his lips to Alec’s chest, exploring every inch as he went. He sucked Alec’s nipple into his mouth, fighting his grin when he sucked, hearing the sound of Alec’s laboured breathing above him become heavier, more breathless. 

 

Magnus’ hands fumbled at the buckle of Alec’s belt as he kissed his way across Alec’s chest to his other nipple. It took him a few goes, while Alec’s fingers slipped into his hair, to get the buckle undone but he wasted no time tugging it through the loops and unbuttoning Alec’s pants when he did. 

 

The sensation of hot, sucking kisses on his chest and stomach had Alec looking down at Magnus as his Warlock went lower. He watched through hooded lids, his skin tingling where Magnus’ lips touched him, as Magnus sank to his knees.

 

Tightening his grip in Magnus’ hair when Magnus tugged at his pants and boxers down, Alec’s head fell back against the frame, his lips, parted in an O that would have been comical in any other situation. His eyes rolled up slightly when Magnus’ breath ghosted over his inner thigh before his tongue replaced the hot air.

 

Magnus licked up the inside of Alec’s thigh, chuckling internally when Alec wriggled. The shake of Alec’s thighs, as the Shadowhunter tried to shimmy down the doorframe was hot. He continued his exploration of Alec’s thighs, the silent laugh escaping when Alec groaned. Probably because he was purposefully ignoring the dick that Alec was trying to get closer to his mouth.

 

“You’re such a fucking tease when you’re drunk,” Alec muttered when Magnus’ mouth got maddeningly close to his dick before veering off again. “Please?” He moaned when Magnus’ breath ghosted over his dick. 

 

“I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy. There is a vast difference,” Magnus murmured before his tongue darted out. He swiped it over the head of Alec’s cock, listening to the hiss that escaped Alec. It was his favourite sound. He did it again, swirling his tongue around the head before he pulled Alec’s foreskin back and licked at the sensitive glans.

 

“Fuck,” Alec muttered under his breath when Magnus licked at the underside of his cock. Pleasure radiated through him when Magnus did it again and again, his fingers scraping Magnus’ scalp to try and ground himself. A deep grumble built in the back of his throat when Magnus swallowed him in.

 

Alec looked down into Magnus’ eyes, his hand sweeping down to cup Magnus’ jaw when Magnus started to suck him down, inch by inch. It took everything he had not to thrust forward when he saw the flash of Magnus’ eyes. He forced his eyes to stay open through the pleasure when Magnus pulled back and did it again. The suction was breathtaking.

 

Magnus went slowly, testing Alec’s restraint as he sucked the first few inches of Alec’s dick, holding him with a tight grip at the base. He hollowed his cheeks on every back pull and massaged with his tongue each time he sucked his boyfriend back in.

 

Reaching up, Magnus cupped Alec’s balls, staring into those beautiful hazel eyes as he started to massage them. He had to admire Alec’s restraint, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself but the hold Alec had over himself was nothing short of perfection. He started to bob his head faster, sucking harder and moving his hand up the shaft of Alec’s dick to meet his lips.

 

Alec’s chest heaved as he watched, his hips starting to buck forward when Magnus nodded at him. His fingers tightened slightly as he worked himself in and out of Magnus’ mouth, his other hand gripping Magnus’ jaw slightly harder.

 

A hum sat in the back of Magnus’ throat as Alec fucked his mouth, it had him wanting more, for Alec to fuck into his ass like that, something he had wanted for a long time. Too long. There was nothing more he loved than making Alec happy but sometimes, he just wished that Alec would make love to him. 

 

Magnus was wondering if he should suggest it. It wasn’t something they had discussed. Sure, they had only been together a few months and their sex life was by no means boring but it always ended the same way, and as much as he loved being buried inside Alec, sometimes he needed that too. 

 

Magnus’ indecision had his jaw going slack. He didn't want to make Alec uncomfortable but he had been thinking about it more and more recently.  _ Maybe I should ask with my actions? _ He wondered, feeling emboldened by his alcohol to blood ratio after the nights drinking.

 

Alec’s fingers slipped from Magnus’ hair with a small groan when his Warlock pulled back, his hand, on Magnus’ jaw never moving. He swept his thumb over Magnus’ slightly swollen bottom lip when Magnus pulled back fully, his solid dick slipping from Magnus’ mouth. 

 

Alec tried to decipher the look there, wondering if it was desperation or embarrassment, he couldn’t quite tell. He wasn’t used to seeing Magnus’ vulnerable side, his Warlock usually keeping it all bottled up behind a confident facade but it always made his heart leap when Magnus trusted him enough to open up.

 

It was completely unsurprising to Alec when Magnus stood up and he found that the skinny jeans, boxers and boots Magnus had been wearing were gone. Magnus often used his magic to speed things up when there was something he wanted.

 

Magnus rubbed himself up Alec’s body as he rose, his hands sliding up the back of Alec’s legs as Alec’s dick dribbled a trail of pre-cum down the middle of his chest and stomach. He pressed his own chest into Alec’s, his eyelids fluttering when Alec’s chest hair tickled his smooth chest and tightened his grip on Alec’s thighs.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck when Magnus lifted him. He wrapped his legs around Magnus’ wast, straddling Magnus’ hips as he held on, his breath coming faster when he rocked slightly and Magnus’ dick brushed against his ass crack. He nosed Magnus’ head up and claimed Magnus’ lips when Magnus turned towards the bed.

 

Kissing Alec was just fine with Magnus, something he loved down to the tips of his toes. Alec always kissed him like he was the most beautiful thing on earth, with a wild abandon that never failed to make his heart beat faster. He lay Alec down on the edge of the mattress when he reached the bed, smiling against Alec’s lips when the full body hold tightened around him.

 

Confusion had Alec pulling back when Magnus patted at his legs, unwrapping them instantly and letting his feet touch down on the floor when Magnus pulled back too. His intention had been to roll them and straddle him when Magnus was flat on his back. His confusion only deepened when Magnus straddled him instead. 

 

Magnus moved back until Alec’s still wet dick was wedged in between his crack and started to roll his hips, his hands resting on Alec’s shoulders for leverage. He stared down into Alec’s eyes as he moved, a small, pleasure-filled moan escaping when Alec’s hands moved to his hips.

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice low and gruff from the pleasure of Magnus’ movements, pulling his foreskin back and forth. His grip tightened instinctively, moving Magnus a little faster as he used his feet on the floor as leverage to push up slightly, his hips seeking the pleasure of their own volition. 

 

“I need you inside me, Alexander,” Magnus said breathlessly, a sheen of sweat springing up on his body as he sped up, his movement’s becoming more insistent as his breathing insisted on stopping.

 

“Me inside you? But… I thought you didn’t like it, like that?” Alec asked, leaning up on one elbow, even as his hips continued to rise.

 

“What? Why?” Magnus asked, stopping his movements to look down at Alec, eyebrows mashed into a thin line when he saw the confusion swirl through the hazel.

 

“Because you always make love to me,” Alec said, also stopping his movements, trying to quiet his breathing. Magnus had always made love to him, from the first time they had slept together to the last. Granted he barely ran out of fingers and toes as he counted how many times that was, but that was always how it had been.

 

“Yes, because that’s how you like it,” Magnus said, sitting up straight so he could see Alec properly.

 

“Said who?” Alec asked, mentally scratching his ass at Magnus’ words. He sat up quickly when Magnus’ face paled and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist to hold him in place and reassure him. “Woah, wait I didn’t mean it like that, that I didn’t like it. Believe me, I love it.” 

 

“Then… what…?” Magnus asked, his heart almost exploding with the ferocity of its beat. For one heart-stopping moment, he had thought that Alec had been forcing himself to have sex with him, to please him and that Alec didn’t like it. 

 

“Magnus, please, believe me, I  _ love  _ it when you make love to me. But I thought you didn’t like penetration so I never asked if I could be the one to make love to you. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Alec said, his fingers brushing up and down Magnus’ spine in a soothing motion. 

 

“Why would you think that?” Magnus asked, cupping Alec’s face when his full lips pulled down in a frown. He searched Alec’s eyes for the answer, Alec doing the same with him.

 

“Because you always make love to me!” Alec said, totally and utterly confused.

 

“Yes, because you always straddle me, because you always pull me between your legs… wait, are you telling me that you have been… because you thought I wouldn’t want…?” Magnus trailed off, feeling more confused than Alec looked.

 

“After our first time, my first time, when you showed me what it was like to be made love to, and the next time, and the time after that, I thought that you wouldn’t like it. I was curious what it would be like but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable so I didn’t ask, more than happy for you fuck me,” Alec said, pulling Magnus closer again.

 

“I am such an idiot,” Magnus muttered under his breath. “I thought you weren’t interested because you always offer yourself up to me,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“So this whole time, you wanted to try it the other way?” Alec asked, sitting up a bit straighter at the prospect of making love to Magnus. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked when Magnus nodded.

 

“Because  _ I _ didn’t want to make  _ you _ uncomfortable. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into trying something you didn’t like, just because you thought it would please me,” Magnus said with a shake of his head.

 

“ _ We _ are fucking idiots,” Alec muttered before a laugh burst from him, unable to help himself when Magnus started laughing with that big toothy laugh of his. He thought he detected the relief he felt in Magnus’ laugh.

 

“I can’t believe we have been denying ourselves because we didn’t talk about it,” Magnus said as tears of laughter ran down his face. He stopped laughing when Alec did, looking down to see the size of Alec’s pupils and the raw desire there.

 

The laugh had died in Alec’s throat when Magnus’ shaking had done things to his dick, where it was still practically buried in Magnus’ ass. He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him into a tooth clashing kiss, pushing into his mouth when Magnus opened up with a small moan that shot to his twitching dick.

 

Magnus pressed himself flush to Alec’ winding his arms around Alec’s neck as he sank into the kiss. He forgot all about his confusion and worry from the passion Alec put into it, his hips starting to rock once more as Alec’s hands came to land on them.

 

Alec was getting harder and harder by the minute as his tongue slid against Magnus’ with a precise synchronicity that they had perfected. He tightened his hold on Magnus’ hips, planting his feet firmly on the floor to give himself the leverage he needed to meet Magnus’ movements with small thrusts of his own hips.

 

“Alexander… will you make love to me?” Magnus asked when he surfaced for air, pressing his forehead to Alec’s to try and ground himself, struggling to inflate his lungs.

 

“Thank fuck, I thought you’d never ask,” Alec said with a shaky, breathless laugh. He looked up into Magnus’ eyes when Magnus took hold of his hand and slid it down between them, arching one perfect brow when Magnus pushed his fingers up between his slippery ass crack.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’ve been waiting months for this,” Magnus muttered at the amused expression on Alec’s face.  _ So I may have lubed myself up, I fucking need it! _

 

“I’m not complaining,” Alec said, darting down to press a kiss to Magnus’ throat as his fingers searched Magnus’ ass out. He straightened and looked Magnus straight in the eye as he trailed his finger through the lube, watching the corners of Magnus’ eyes crinkle slightly every time he brushed over Magnus’ hole.

 

“Who’s the tease now?” Magnus asked, trying to push down on Alec’s finger as it was dragged maddeningly slowly through his crack. He couldn’t pull his eyes away when Alec finally pushed in, slowly, passed his rim, his breath catching from the slight discomfort and the look in Alec’s eyes.

Alec watched, fascinated, when Magnus pushed down on his finger, watched the way Magnus’ face went slack, the way Magnus’ eyes rolled slightly before focusing on him once again, the way Magnus’ breathing picked up again, his perfect golden chest rising and falling rapidly as Magnus started to rock on his fingers.

 

Alec might not have done this before but Magnus had fingered him enough times for him to work it out. He searched out with his fingers, curling them slightly as he went until Magnus’ breath and a small, husky whine burst from him.

 

“Like this?” Alec asked quietly, curling his fingers again, feeling Magnus whole body tense up where it was wrapped around him. He did it again, practically feeling the shudder that ran through Magnus’ body. 

 

Alec added a second finger when Magnus rose a little higher and pushed down on it. He listened to every sound, every breath, each small whimper, relishing the way Magnus’ fingers tightened in his hair. He never once looked away from Magnus’ eyes, even when they tried to close.  

 

“Yes… yes… oh fuck… it’s perfect,” Magnus moaned, dropping his forehead to Alec’s. He was pretty sure he was about to die from the pleasure as he bounced on Alec’s fingers. That or the look in Alec’s eyes.

 

Deep jolts of pleasure radiated from Magnus’ ass every time Alec’s fingers curled into his prostate, each time he rolled his hips to chase the pleasure of Alec’s insistent touch. He had to tug on Alec’s hair harder when he almost came, unable to string a coherent sentence together but not wanting it to be over so quickly.

 

Alec stopped his movements, pulling his fingers out when Magnus pushed at his chest. He slid his hand up to Magnus’ waist and lifted him, his eyes falling closed when Magnus reached between them to wrap a hand around his dick and gave it a few tugs, lubing it as he went.

 

Magnus shuffled forward so he could press the head of Alec’s cock to his twitching hole. He rocked slightly as he pushed down on Alec’s long length, already clenching as he started to sink down on it. He nodded, his eyes screwing up from the pleasure that rattled through the nerves in his rim when Alec pushed him down. 

 

A smile spread across Magnus’ face when soft lips pressed kisses to his eyelids, feeling Alec’s breath ghosting over his face. It was just as laboured and erratic as his own, bursting across his skin in small puffs that left shivers in its wake. 

 

“It’s better than I imagined,” Alec murmured, kissing the creases at the corners of Magnus’ eyes once more. The warmth that enveloped his dick had him wanting to stay there forever. The squeeze even more so. It was everything he had thought it would be but a thousand times better.

 

Magnus basked in the tightening of Alec’s arms around him, the feeling of Alec’s lips as they trailed down his cheek and neck. His head tilted back as he clung to Alec, arching his back when Alec’s fingers brushed over the sensitive spots on his back. The movement had Alec’s dick twitching inside him. 

 

Rising on his knees slightly, Magnus tested out his range of movement, his stomach fluttering from how tight it felt and how perfect it was. Alec’s fingers had worked a magic of their own, loosening the muscle perfectly enough that there was nothing but pleasure. 

 

Alec let his instincts take over when Magnus started to move, breathing hard as he tightened his grip on Magnus’ hips and lifted him almost completely off of his dick, watching his Warlock’s head fall back when he pushed him back down, his dick jerking harder when Magnus let out a long, drawn-out moan from the move.

 

“More, do it again,” Magnus breathed, letting Alec lift his hips and push him back down again. He didn’t care about the sounds coming from him as he tightened his hold on Alec’s neck, almost going limp under Alec’s touch as he rose and fell. He dug his knees harder into the mattress each time he sat flush on Alec’s lap, the sound of skin meeting skin was perfection.

 

Alec let his fingers brush the sensitive spots on Magnus’ back as he swept his thumbs over Magnus’ hip bones each time he pushed down, exerting a little more pressure when his hips started to rise, to meet Magnus’ ass. He let his head fall forward, unable to hold it up as he scrabbled for some form of self-control, pushing his face into the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder.

 

Magnus pushed his fingers into Alec’s thick hair, curling them around the strands for something to hold onto when Alec started to trail kisses along his shoulder and chest. The muscles in his thighs tensed as he started to work with Alec, starting up a steady rhythm of downward thrusts that left Alec’s hands free to explore. He thought he would die from the pleasure when Alec grabbed a handful of his ass with one hand and swept the other up between his shoulder blades.

 

“fuck!” Magnus panted out when Alec sucked his nipple into that sinfully hot mouth once more. He couldn’t help the clench of his asshole when Alec’s teeth grazed over it, sending shocks of pleasure through every inch of his body. He rolled his hips harder, pushing his ass into Alec’s hand each time he thrust down.

 

Alec anchored Magnus to him as he rolled Magnus’ nipple between his teeth and tongue. The gip in his hair was breathtaking. He released Magnus’ nipple when Magnus practically yanked his head back by his hair to claim his lips, happy to push into Magnus’ mouth once more.

 

The ferocity of Magnus’ kiss had Alec gasping for breath. He held Magnus closer when it wasn’t close enough, losing his mind completely, and all control of his body along with it. He lifted Magnus off of his dick, pushing further into Magnus’ mouth when it opened in a gasp and rolled them until he came onto his knees between Magnus’ thighs.

 

Magnus let out a shaky giggle at Alec’s unexpected move when he found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed. He reached out and grabbed Alec’s thighs when Alec’s cock pressed up against his hole once again. He pulled as Alec pushed, a low, husky groan escaping him when Alec sank into his body. 

 

“Everything about you makes me lose control,” Alec murmured when he bottomed out. His hand slid down Magnus’ thigh to grab his ass again, pulling him closer when Magnus hitched his leg over his hip. He interlocked their fingers with his other hand, pinning Magnus’ hand above his head. “I just want to fuck you,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear. He had wanted it for weeks.

 

“God, you don’t even know how hot you sound when you talk like that, do you?” Magnus asked, feeling Alec’s deep, gruff voice and guileless statement in his balls. There was no artifice to Alec’s words, no playing up to try and sound sexy, he just was, saying exactly what he felt. It never failed to turn him on, forcing him to grip Alec’s thighs tighter and pull.

 

Alec got the message, withdrawing slowly from Magnus’ body and pushing back in with a deep thrust, his hips and Magnus’ grip on his thigh pulling him in deep. The sound that escaped his own lips was nothing compared to the soft, whimpering moan that came from Magnus.

 

“And you say I sound hot?” Alec asked, doing it again to hear that sound once more. It was too much. He lost control, tightening his grip on Magnus’ hand and ass as he started thrusting deeper and deeper into Magnus’ body, chasing the sounds that escaped Magnus, the moans rising in pitch with each thrust.

“Fuck, right there,” Magnus gasped when Alec tilted his hips to fuck into him harder. The new angle had Alec’s dick scraping his prostate, drawing longer and louder moans from him. He strained against Alec’s grip on his hand, trying to arch into Alec’s thrusts but it was tight. “Why did we never try this before? You were made to fuck me, where did you learn to move like that?” he grated out, lost in the constant pressure on his prostate.

 

“From you,” Alec breathed, screwing his eyes closed as his head dropped into Magnus’ shoulder, trying to pull himself back from his approaching orgasm. He had been learning Magnus for weeks, learning how Magnus brought him such pleasure with every touch and kiss, storing it away for if this moment ever came.

 

“Fuck, I can’t hold on much longer,” Alec said breathlessly, his hips jerking into Magnus with sloppy, frantic thrusts as his balls started to draw up. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” he chanted, unable to hold it back as he came, spurting deep into Magnus’ clenching asshole.

 

“That prayer sounds so pretty on your lips, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, tilting his head when Alec’s lips fastened onto the side of his neck as Alec continued to push into him. He pressed the heel of his foot into Alec’s ass, chasing the orgasm that was so close.

 

Alec had enough presence of mind left to keep pushing into Magnus’ body, wanting to make his Warlock cum too. He let go of Magnus’ ass and flicked his thumb over Magnus’ nipple, knowing how sensitive they were, doing it again and again until he felt the shake of Magnus’ thighs where they were wrapped around him.

 

“Fuck, Alexander! Fuck!” Magnus cried out when the sensations from his nipple shot to his dick, along with the pressure on his prostate. His balls drew up as he clenched down, Alec’s twitching dick setting him off. He came all over his and Alec’s chests, breathing hard from the grind of Alec’s hips.

 

Alec’s knees went weak when Magnus came too, unable to support himself when Magnus’ clenching hole almost had him cumming again. He fell onto Magnus’ chest, still breathing as hard as Magnus was. He pressed his face into Magnus’ chest, letting go of his grip on Magnus’ hand when Magnus tugged it free.

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, his ankles locking together around Alec’s back, more than content to let Alec lay on top of him. He stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair, his thoughts slipping from his mouth unfiltered. 

 

“I can’t believe what we have been missing out on because we didn’t talk about it,” Magnus said, looking down when Alec hummed into his chest. “Would you want to try it again?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Right now? Even with my stamina rune, I’ll need a minute,” Alec said, propping his chin on his hand where it rested on Magnus’ sternum. “Was it okay for you?” he asked. It had been amazing for him but he wanted to be sure Magnus had enjoyed himself too.

 

“Are you kidding? I would happily have you fuck me every day for the rest of our lives! I didn’t know you could move like that,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec’s eyebrows shot up. “It was amazing, dear,” he said, wanting to ensure Alec knew how much he had enjoyed it.

 

“Ha, I learned from the best,” Alec chuckled, half pride, half relief. He laughed in earnest when Magnus rolled them over, his dick still buried in Magnus’ ass, and Magnus came to straddle him. 

 

“About that stamina rune?” Magnus asked, snapping his fingers and handing Alec his stele. He buried his hands in the mattress either side of Alec’s head and bent to press his lips to Alec’s, smiling at the surprised but not unwelcome look on Alec’s face. “Do you think you have another round in you?” he asked.

 

“Let’s find out,” Alec grinned, swiping his stele over his stamina rune, very much looking forward to seeing if it could get him through another round.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute! WBK Alec was a stud!


End file.
